Regret
by TheMagus'Grimorum
Summary: Xanatos knows that it will be awhile till everyone is 'okay' again, but he's mostly concerned with how Owen is handling things. Will the blonde man ever actually be 'okay? Some wounds are only skin deep, but others, the ones beneath the skin are the ones that may never heal. A tender moment between David and Owen, takes place after The Gathering part 1 and 2. No Spoilers.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles or any related names or themes. This is strictly for enjoyment.

Authors Note: I've always viewed Xanatos and Owen as friends, and I felt like expressing that. I'm being vague but this takes place after The Gathering.

_Regret_

Rain poured relentlessly over Manhattan, the black storm clouds occasionally lighting up with flashes of lightening which are quickly followed by loud crashing thunder. The castle is still damaged in some places but most of the rubble has been removed from the premises. Still, they had a long way to go before things were back to normal; and even given time, some wounds wouldn't heal.

David stepped out into the courtyard, the rain pounding hard against the glass dome. He followed the path through the trees till he reached the edge of the pool. A familiar figure sat at the bench in silence. An odd sense of unease and weariness fell over him as he approached the figure.

"Owen?" He called as he stepped around the bench. The blonde man looked up at him, his face as blank and unreadable as ever; although, if David were to look closer he'd notice the lines and circles around the others eyes.

"Sir?"

"How are you old friend?" David asked, his voice softer than he'd intended as he join the other man on the stone bench. Owen looked back over the pool.

"Fine." He stated. "Why shouldn't I be?"

They were all still supporting injuries from the battle, all save the Gargoyles whose stone sleep helped aid in their recovery. David still couldn't move his neck all the way to the left without intense pain shooting down his spine. Fox was bed ridden with exhaustion. The only one who seemed in perfect condition was Owen, but David knew better. His wounds weren't skin deep.

"Owen," David placed a hand on the other man's shoulder causing the blonde's blue eyes to meet his own brown. David didn't know what to say as he gazed into those blue orbs, his heart clenching painfully. He squeezed the man's shoulder. "Are you sure that you've made the right decision, you don't regret it do you? You know I never would have asked you to stay if you didn't want to,"

"I know." Owen stated with a slight nod cutting the other man off. "I know you would have let me go." He let out a sigh and turned his attention back to the pool his eyes closing and his brows furrowing slightly. "I do not regret my decision." He stated opening his eyes. "I have never been one to live life with regret. I will remain here as stated." He glanced side long at the other man. "I will just need time to tend my wounds."

David's hand squeezed a little tighter. "Take all the time that you need old friend. I just wish there was some way that I could help."

Owen shook his head and smiled softly, although the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Just take care of yourself and Fox, you two have responsibilities now." He said. "My heart will mend with time. Maybe not completely, but soon I will be fine. I just need time to come to terms with my decision." He tuned a little more in his seat. "But never think that I regret it, because I do not. I have made my bed and I intend to lay in it."

David nodded and returned the small smile. He clapped the others shoulder before standing and sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I know old man, just remember, I'm here if you ever want to talk." He stated as he turned to head back through the trees.

"I will keep that in mind sir."

"Well, what else are friends for?" David asked with a coy smirk as he glanced back over his shoulder before giving the blonde a nod and heading off.

Owen glanced back over the pool once Xanatos was out of sight and sighed. Removing his glasses he set them on his lap and rubbed his eyes. He'd never felt more exhausted in his life. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and not move for days. Shaking his head he placed his glasses back on and stood. He couldn't do that. He meant what he said. He'd made his bed, and now he'd lay in it; he would not regret his decision. Turning from the pool of water he began walking through the trees. He had things to do, and sitting around moping wouldn't help him in the long run.


End file.
